heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo
Eduardo is a major character in Rio 2. He is also the younger brother of Mimi, the father of Jewel, the father-in-law of Blu, and the maternal grandfather of Carla, Bia and Tiago. Appearance Eduardo's feathers come in different shades; the ones on his back, feathers and head are dark blue, and the ones on his front are paler blue, and he shares Jewel's facial markings. He has a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head. His eyes are pale green, which his granddaughter Carla inherited (although Carla's are significantly more vivid in color), and have bags under them, similar to Nigel's eyes. Eduardo is tall and large for a Spix's Macaw, and is taller than Blu. Personality Upon their arrival, Blu and Jewel meet the locals at the Sanctuary, where they discover, to everyone’s shock, especially Jewel’s, that the leader of the lost flock of Spix's Macaw Tribe is Jewel’s long-lost dad, Eduardo. Eduardo is the intimidating top bird; he’s passionate about his family and his flock, as well as the Amazon and the Sanctuary he found for his fellow Macaws. Fiercely protective of his daughter, Eduardo proves to be a major comedic obstacle as Blu's intimidating father-in-law. When Eduardo meets Blu, he discovers that he is an overly domesticated Spix's Macaw from Minnesota, he can't help but wonder, "How did he ever end up with my daughter?!" He tries to honor his daughter's wishes and welcome Blu into the family (sort of), but when his son-in-law's awkward attempts to fit in fail, Eduardo makes it clear that Blu needs to shape up, or get shipped out. Eduardo is fierce, hates being embarrassed, and isn't afraid to show his opinion. He is protective, not easily impressed, and is suspicious and hostile around strangers. He is stern, easily annoyed, not afraid of a fight, and he can have little patience and a short and ferocious temper. Eduardo does have a softer side, however; he loves his family dearly, jokes with Roberto, and plays with his grandchildren. He even has sufficient patience to try and help his son-in-law adapt to the wild, although it doesn't go well. Like most macaws, Eduardo has a strong mistrust towards humans because of their destructive activities in the rainforest, such as deforestation and smuggling, the loss of his wife, and being separated from his daughter. Like his daughter, who also inherited part of his personality, he cherishes freedom. Because of his hatefulness towards humans, he refuses to have any members of his tribe to go to any place where humans are present to show his disdain towards humans, such as him taking away Nico's bottle cap and disapproving of Blu's fanny pack. He also holds any macaw in low regards for associating with humans, such as calling Blu a "pet" due to his connection with Linda and his lifestyle in human society, even considering him as a traitor when he thought he was working with the loggers. However, he started to have second thoughts, as Blu's knowledge about humans proved to be an advantage with his knowledge of the jungle; his opinions about Blu changed when Linda stopped a tree harvester from crushing him, allowing Tulio to lift him up and set him free again. Eduardo's opinions made him accept Blu's domestic habits, returning Nico's bottle cap back, and even shown wearing a fanny pack, possibly hinting he may have developed a few domestic habits himself. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Blu Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio Category:Rio 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Macaws Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters Category:Tertiary Characters